Paris 042
Paris 042 was the file name of the holoprogram written by Tom Paris in 2376 depicting an authentic recreation of the Irish settlement of Fair Haven. Fair Haven encompassed many locations, though the most popular seemed to be Sullivan's Public House where the crew enjoyed some stout and various activities, such as pool and rings. The characters and scenery of this holodeck program were incredibly advanced and a 24-hour open-door policy was instituted, allowing the program to run non-stop. Kathryn Janeway even fell in love with one of the holodeck characters named Michael Sullivan, the owner of the pub. ( ) The program was damaged when Harry Kim was forced to transfer all secondary power, including that of the still-running holodeck, to the deflector emitters to ward off the trailing edge of a neutronic wavefront. The emergency shutdown of the holodeck without running through proper procedures degraded the program with only five to ten percent of the fine detail recoverable and with a repair time of six to seven weeks. Paris and Kim got to work right away on restoring the program, though they stated it would never be quite the same again. ( ) Later that same year, after it was repaired, the open-door policy was re-instituted and things seemed to return to normal. However, due to an error in their perceptual subroutines, the characters began to become aware of things outside of the program, such as Tom Paris having the computer repair the wheel on his car and turning Maggie O'Halloran into a cow right when Harry Kim kissed her. Being convinced that Voyager s crewmembers were actually "spirit folk," they decided to get rid of the spirits. Capturing Paris, Kim, and The Doctor, they stole The Doctor's mobile emitter and Sullivan left the holodeck and found out some of the truth and hostilities were ended. The situation was resolved when, after a stand-off in the church, Captain Janeway clarified matters with the characters and the program was shut down for repairs. After the repairs, the open-door policy was rescinded. However, the characters retained their memory of the events. This lead to some comments from the characters, with Seamus referring to Tom Paris as "from the moon". ( ) Characters * See: Paris 042 holograms Appendices Appearances * ** ** ''Voyager'' crew and their alter-egos The following is a list of the Voyager crew who visited Fair Haven and the roles they played in the simulation. *Tom Paris - creator and "known prankster". *Harry Kim - captain of a sailing vessel. Romanced Maggie O'Halloran. *Kathryn Janeway - Katie O'Clare - an out-of-town lady from County Clare. Had intimate relations with Michael Sullivan. *The Doctor - village priest who conducted sermons. Dispensed "Our Fathers" and "Hail Marys" like medicine. *Neelix - appeared to have taken over the proprietorship of the Ox and Lamb. ( ) Buildings of interest *The Ox and Lamb :The interior of the Ox and Lamb was never seen, but numerous mentions were made of it by the locals and the Voyager crew. The proprietor offered to share recipes with Neelix, and Michael Sullivan later mentioned that Neelix was serving steamed cabbage there. ( ) *Sullivan's :This pub was the central location where all Fair Haven townsfolk congregated to socialize. The pub featured several activities for locals to partake, including rings and arm wrestling. A notable feature of the pub was that the harp on the sign of the pub was backwards, a mistake made by Tom Paris and pointed out by Janeway. ( ) *Castle O'Dell :O'Dell was rumored to be the home of the spirit folk, who reclaimed it after dark. The castle was not seen, but was mentioned a few times. Captain Janeway invited Michael to the castle and Tom Paris was heading to the castle when he had an accident with his car. ( ) nl:Paris 042 Category:Paris 042